Gathering of short stories
by MadP
Summary: You will find here OS about ambreigns. The ratings will be diverse, from the lightest to the heaviest, depending on my inspiration. Which is why I will be puting this under M rating, for more security. Of course, if you don't like male relationships then don't read. IN HIATUS
1. OS 1 : Please

**Hi guys ~**

 **I hope you're all fine ! Well, basically, the idea of this was to gather every OS about ambreigns that I will write or eventually already wrote. Some of them are really short, others will be a little longer cause hey you guys deserve the best stories ever !**

 **I hope you will enjoy this cause personally I'm super excited about this idea.**

 **Have a nice time reading and leave me tons of reviews if you like !~**

 **P.**

 **01 : Please !**

 _Note : this is more of a scene than a proper OS. I posted it on tumblr and thought I could share it with you. I brought some tiny modifications to it. Enjoy your reading !_

" What, you think I'm gonna let YOU use MY car just beacuse of your beautiful eyes ? "

Dean smiled arrogantly. His dimples showed up, Roman tried his best not to give him what he wanted. But you couldn't resist that _freaking_ smile. He knew it, yet he still tried to hold on. But the more he tried, the more his eyebrows were coming back to their normal place and a smile appeared on his face.

" Thanks bro' !"

" I didn't say anything yet !" he shouted as Dean was starting to get away. " Don't you think you're forgeting something, by the way ? "

" Huh… It's your neighbour's birthday ? "

" I don't even talk to that dumbass ! "

" Huh… I thanked you so it's not that, obviously. "

" The keys, you idiot. You forgot the keys. You're not gonna drive anywhere without it."

" Oh, right."

He stretched his hand out, waiting for the coveted object. He was geting really impatient. He had to go as soon as possible if he wanted to be on time. The sales were starting in less than two hours and he was so far from the exact place where they occured. He wanted to go to that freaking concert really bad. But Roman was playing with him.

" On one condition. "

" Oh come on ! I'll be late if you don't give 'em to me. "

" Only one condition Dean. It's no big deal. "

" Allright. What is it ? "

Roman got closer, a devilish grin on his face. His lips went next to Dean's ear and as he was breathing, it sent shivers down Dean's spine. He wasn't far from pushing him to the nearest wall, rip open his freaking shirt, sink his teeth into his tempting flesh and breath in his sent. The samoan whispered in his ear, and suddenly, Dean blushed like he never did before.

" N-n-no way ! I won't do that. "

" No keys then. I suppose you should call a driver."

" Rome ! " He begged, embarassed and hoping Roman would spare him this time. He tried to do his puppy eyes, praying he wouldn't resist. And it was indeed real hard for him to fight against Dean's cute little munchkin face. All he wanted to do, was to kiss the damn shit outta him, put his hands through his hair, scratch his back so deliciously and viciously he would shiver and moan. But he really wanted to win the fight this time. So he held on.

" Allright ! I'll do it ! Okay ?! You won. Satisfied ? " He protested, really hurted in his pride. If he could, he would have stayed there all night just to win over Roman. But he really wanted those _damn VIP tickets_. As a reward for his good behavior, Roman put the keys in his palm and as Dean started to grab them, he kissed him right under his ear, slightly biting the tender flesh. Which caused Dean to furiously bite his lips to control himself. When Roman got away, Dean looked at him with frustration, promise of a thousand of retaliations.

" I'll have my revenge. _Believe that._ " He mocked.

" Anytime sweetheart. " Roman mouthed, geting Dean even more frustrated.

" Freaking samoan badass.." he mumbled while geting away, Roman silently laughing, enjoying what was yet to come.


	2. OS 2 : Soothing your pain

**Hello !**

 **Here is another OS of mine. It's Ambreigns of course. If you don't like m/m relationships then I advise you to quit this page and find another fanfiction to read ~**

 **Anyway, I hope you will appreciate this little story.**

 **Truly yours,**

 **P.**

 **O2 : Soothing your pain.**

 _Note : this came to my mind while thinking about Roman's furious attack on Triple H on RAW. It was really impressing and I truly thought Dean would show up and try to calm him down or even participate to the beating. But he didn't, so I imagined what could have happened if he did._

" Roman stop ! "

Dean had shouted with his lungs and heart. And it sounded so powerful everyone around held their breath. Even Roman was staring at him in disbelief.

 _Why are you doing this_ , told his eyes. His gaze lookes so lost and painful. You could see the rage irradiate in them. They were even becoming darker, sign of a deep state of confusion and rage.

" Stop " he then whispered, wanting to sound reassuring. " Don't do this. Not this way. "

" What, you want me to spare him ? " he yelled, spitting his words with such hate and violence it hurted Dean in the inside. But he didn't let Roman know, because the whole roster was around. The Usos were standing beside him, curiously looking at him, then at Roman, and switching again and again ; trying to figure out what kind of magic was happening there.

" No. This isn't you. This isn't what we've been busting our asses for. This is what a guy like him would have done. This isn't what Roman Reigns does. "

" What the _hell_ are you talking about ? "

The threat into his voice was no illusion. Dean couldn't believe what he saw. He couldn't believe the state in which Roman was. He was so lost into his desire of revenge he didn't even realize he was still holding the TV screen in his hands, standing into an offensive posture ; almost ready to hit Dean with it.

He could tell that by the way his muscles were tensing, and the fact he was furiously biting his lower lip while contracting his hands so hard they were almost white. Everything in Roman was craving for pain and violence. Alla he could think about was Triple H screaming in pain, laying on the ground and trying to recover.

The doctors were checking him and geting ready to transfer him to the nearest hospital, where he would be healed and protected from any other attack.

Dean had a plan in mind, but it was so risqué.

" Guys leave us alone " he ordered, keeping eye contact with the samoan.

" Uce no, we' stayin' " protested the twins.

Even Henry wasn't ready to leave. But Dean looked at him and somehow he got the chance to understand the lunatic fringe had a plan.

" You think you got this ? "

" I do. Now go. All of you. "

He didn't look at the Game, knowing it could cause Roman to focus on him again and lose his temper, just when he was finally starting to calm down.

Roman didn't leave Dean's gaze. He didn't move, barely breathe. He just couldn't. It was hard trying to concentrate on his friend and ignore the vicious voice in his head telling him to destroy the source of all his troubles.

" Rome. "

His tone was soft and encouraging. It sound so melodious and soothing, and so confident.

 _Leave Dean. Why don't you just leave. Don't make me hurt you._

The words couldn't pass his mouth. He was petrified.

Dean got closer, slowly, his senses fully aware. He made sure he wouldn't make any agressive move, anything that would make Roman get mad again. Nothing too intrusive. Cause he knew Roman was scared of intrusive people.

Which was really funny in a way, with Dean being one of the most intrusive people he had ever met yet he let him wander around, geting in his vital space everytime he could.

Ambrose finally was enough close to touch him. So with an exagerated slow motion, he reached Roman's hands ; pressing them gently, with such tenderness it caused Roman to cry.

He let it go. Everything that was so painful, everything that was geting him so mad.

Dean stopped and stared at him, shocked. It was the first time in a while Roman really cried in front of him. The last time being Seth's betrayal.

" Rome.."

He sounded so broken. He pleaded for him to stop crying. But Roman couldn't hold back his tears anymore.

He rested his forehead on Dean's shoulder, leting the tv fall on the ground. Sobbing and leting go, he held to him desperately.

" Dean. It hurts. "

" I know. Breathe. "

" Why are you doing this ? Why don't you just go ? "

" Want me to leave you in such a horrible state ? Come on man, you look terrible. Don't ask me such stupid things. "

Roman slightly giggled. It was weak, but it was enough for Dean to feel relieved. Things would be allright.

" What do we do know ? "

" Well first, let's leave this place. Let's forget about everything and relax. That's enough tension for today. " He whispered in his ear, making him shiver. He loved it when Dean took care of him. He felt protected.

" We'll have cheesecake ? " He shyly asked, hiding his big smile into Dean's neck.

" We'll have cheesecake. " Dean laughed, pressing his lips on Roman's forehead.

Not that far, two man hidden in the shadows looked at each other, bumping their fists while giggling , victorious.


	3. OS 3 : Play with me

**Yo ! How are you guys doing ?**

 **I hope you're all fine !**

 **Here is a new OS. I wanted it to be kind of funny, I hope my intentions will be well transcripted into this tiny little fic.**

 **Have a nice reading session my dear readers ~**

 **Truly yours,**

 **P.**

 **03 : Play with me.**

 _Note : this could have happened at any particular backstage moment, before or after the guys were filmed. I didn't think of any particular event while writing this so I guess your imagination will do the rest._

" You' sure you don't wanna come ? "

" What's the point Dean ? I'm tired, I'm sweaty, my back is hurting me and I'm starving. "

Roman looked so exhausted. His eyes were almost closing by themselves. He was so tired he could fall asleep anywhere. But Dean didn't seem to care. He was all excited, dancing from one foot to another, jumping and geting hyped like this was the best day ever.

Which made him pretty intrigued despite the tiredness and the strong desire to curl up in his soft bed as soon as possible.

" It could be fun Rome ! Come on, go with me. Please. "

Dean was doing his puppy eyes thing. Again. Sighing, Roman stopped his progression to stare at him, obviously waiting for more efforts from the other dude to convince him.

" Listen. I know this was a tiring day. I know you're pissed off. I understand. I really do. But c'mon Rome ! You can't leave me alone. "

" And why's that huh ? Gimme a good reason Dean cause I don't have that much time you see. "

Dean looked so confused. Roman wanted to laugh but he really needed to be serious or Dean would have known he won. Which he didn't want to happen.

" Huh … cause you like me ? "

" You're gonna need a better one, baby boy, cause I sure ain't gonna follow you with such a poor defense for yourself."

" Well, consider this doing me a favor. Just for once. Please ! "

" Na na, Dean, this isn't gonna work. "

" But Rome - "

He didn't let him the time to argument. He got closer, pinned him to the nearest wall, and made sure he had no way to escape.

" What are you doing ? " Dean almost choke, so embarassed. He was blushing and could barely breath because of the excitement he felt, though he didn't want to admit it.

" Why don't you come to my place huh ? I'm sure it'll be funnier than your stupid and boring night in a bar with tons of noisy arrogant dumbasses. "

Roman's voice was so low and soft. Dean could feel each and every emotion Roman was feeling just listening to his tone. Desire, impatience, lust, excitement. To the point he shivered and inhaled so much air he thought his lungs would implode.

" I don't know. " He whispered, not sure about what he could say. It was so hard trying not to look at the samoan's lips, to touch his tempting skin and rush into his warm embrace. The heat of his body was so intense Dean was sure he could touch it. That was one thing he loved about Roman. He was always warm, in each and every possible way. His temper, his heart, his body. Everything was warm in him.

" Well, I know a reason why you'd come. "

His tone got even lower and Dean swore to himself if he kept going this way, he would melt. His muscles were tensing so badly, waiting for Roman's soothing and delicious hands to touch them.

" Oh yeah ? What is it ? "

Dean wasn't sure about the reason why he asked.

" That's simple. You want to. No, you _crave_ to. In fact, you won't even resist to it. Cause you know deep inside that if you don't do it, you'll miss the best occasion to spend the best night of your entire life."

In addition, Roman managed to approach Dean's throat and he bit it softly.

The lunatic fringe didn't realize his head was resting against the wall in such a way Roman could have ful sight on his throat and neck. And when he felt his teeth so tenderly biting his skin, Dean almost lost his mind.

He moaned and closed his eyes with such strength, it made Roman giggle and bite even more.

Roman's mouth was taking care of every tiny little piece of flesh of his offered throat.

And at that precise moment, he didn't ever care if someone discovered them there. Dean didn't give a damn thing about it.

He wanted nothing else but Roman surrounding him with his presence, to the point he would forget his own name.

" So, do you wanna play with me Dean ? " He viciously muttered in his ear, kissing it in the process.

" Thought you were tired. " He barely managed to answer, smiling arrogantly, knowing the exact impact it would have.

" That's why I'll quickly go back home and go to bed. " He repplied with an innocent look, starting to leave, a content smile on his face.

" Wait, what ? No ! No way. Rome ! Rome ! " Dean shouted, geting mad at himself for being so dumb. The level of frustration he was in couldn't be described.

" Rome " he pleaded, " get back here, you freaking asshole. See what you did to me ?! What am I gonna do with this huh ? " He asked as Roman turned to look at him, pointing out his private parts.

Which caused Roman to laugh.

" Got a problem, baby boy ? "

" That's not funny Roman. "

" Hell yeah it is. Now get your tiny ass over here if you don't wanna spend your night alone. " He strongly ordered.

" Yes sir ! " Dean said, standing in a military pose. Roman bit his lip, stared at him for a second, then quickly walked to him.

He took his hand, lifted him up against the wall, and furiously started to kiss the shit out of him. Dean was smiling in the process, giggling and trying to tease him by biting his lips with a lot of rigour.

Roman patted his butt vigourously, which caused him to hold him tighter.

" Play with me " Dean whispered so low Roman had to get even closer to hear it.

" Don't tempt me. " He weakly threatened. Both of them shivered, lust shining in their eyes.

" What if I want you to ? "

" Pray the Lord for your ass to be safe tomorrow. "


	4. Vote !

**Dear readers !**

 **Today is an important day ~ And do you know why ? Well, let me tell you.**

 **You will have the opportunity to choose the main plot for the next three OS to come !**

 **Now here are the details :**

 **You will have each time, one week to vote about a precise category. Once the vote done, I will write the OS according to the results. It's as simple as that !**

 **The three cathegories are :**

 **foreign object : the OS has to absolutely include an object that you'd voted for**

 **starting line : you will be able to suggest one sentence of your choice as the absolute beginning of the story**

 **embarassing situation : the OS will be absolutely based on the situation you voted for**

 **Starting from today, the votes for the first cathegory is opened ! The votes will end on next thursday night.**

 **The choices offered to you are :**

a teddy bear

handcuffs

a car

a video game console (Wii, PS3…)

a body cream

a hair dryer

 **If this isn't really clear, or if you have any question, please feel free to ask ~**

 **Hoping to receive loads of votes !**

 **Truly yours,**

 **P.**


End file.
